The Dust Settles
by headshotFox
Summary: When one is born of steam and dust, they rise from their ashes


**So it turns out that Dust: An Elysian Tail didn't have a category! Editor's Choice by Xbox, best independent game and best debut finalist didn't have a category to it's name!**

**So I contacted the support group and provided all the characters IN EXISTENCE IN ALPHABETICAL FUCKING ORDER to bring the D:AET their spot in fanfiction for our favourite furry bastards with their magical flying swords and orange bat-nim things.**

**Now if I write one big action packed adventure, nobody's gonna contribute to this section. So this is a simple 'After game' fic, kay? Kay.**

Chapter 1: Born from Steam and Microsoft

"Dust," a young fox lay on the ground.

"Dust!" The fox let out a groan of pain, his clothes dusted black with ash and burnt at the ends of his shirt and trousers.

"Arise!" Dust opened his to see his sword laying before him, he then jumped towards the weapon.

"A-Ahrah! But I thought I-"

"Calm young master, you are fine. As are the moonbloods," Dust let a smile creep onto his face.

"I almost forgot, we won..." He got up from his spot on the ground and picked up the blade. Dust looked around for a moment.

"Where's Fidget?" As if on cue, the orange nimbat flew into the clearing and crashed into the fox.

"Dust! Oh my gosh, I'm never letting you take a bath in lava ever again." Dust let out a chuckle before petting her head.

"Don't worry Fidget, I won't. Now how about we go find Ginger and surprise her?" Fidget then adopted a thinking pose.

"Hmm I'm pretty sure I passed her at Aurora Village, I really didn't notice at the time since I was chasing Ahrah the magical flying, talking sword!"

Dust laughed at Fidget antics before running off into the glade.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Fidget yelled after him, she flew after him at a frantic pace.

This started our heroes' most difficult adventure;

Settling down.

**Xx-xX**

"Ginger of course! We'll welcome the moonbloods with open arms, I'll alert the town inn and provide payment for a month!" Ginger smiled at Mayor Bram, he would've done this even if.. Even if she didn't tell him about Dust.

"Thank you, Mayor Bram.." He nodded and went to organise the upcoming moonblood arrival. Ginger sighed and walked past the local merchant, who went about his business with a sad smile.

Word of Dust's passing flew quickly across the lands, Moska didn't take it as well as most though, nearly crying himself into a coma.

But the amount of people who knew of Dust surprised Ginger, not even two days after Dust died a moonblood approached her with a letter.

This letter was from the Archer's Pass Blacksmith, apparently Dust left quite the impression on the girl since the page was blotted with damp marks and the letter seemed to carry condolences in the dozens.

Ginger strolled up her hill, ah yes, she spent many hours just staring at the sky wondering why Jin had to leave.

Now she can do it again...

Except she won't to it alone since someone stood infront of the inn, their back turned to her. Clad in General Gaius' army's uniform.

"Excuse me? Your general has fallen," she spoke sharply as she narrowed her eyes. The person turned to her, leaving her to stare agape at Dust's smiling face.

"I think I should know that," Ginger's lip quivered. She tackled him into a hug, sobbing her heart out.

"Never do that again," Dust simply wrapped his arms around her.

"Not for a third time Sis," Ginger smiled before letting him go. She dried her tears with sleeves.

"A lot of people were affected," Dust scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I saw Moska. Sarahi had to drag him off me!" Ginger giggled, her cheeks dusting red slightly. It was great having him back.

"The merchant was affected," she was about to continue before Fidget landed on Dust's shoulder.

"That's because they're the leaders of the stupid hat club!" Dust laughed heartily before taking out a nimbat doll.

"Still have it," Fidget flew over behind Ginger and cowered behind her.

"I don't know you anymore!" Ginger laughed at the scene, if only she and Dust had talked early, about Jin and Cassius... They would've had moments like these more often but, now they can!

"And there was a letter from Archer's Pass," Fidget shot infront of her.

"Was it delivered by mutant rats, or demons?!" Dust sighed before scratching the back of his neck.

"Fidget, I'm pretty sure Haley passed it onto Avgustin to send it.." Ginger let a grin creep onto her lips, her brow raised slyly.

"Haley, who's that~" Fidget grinned widely and waved her arm enthusiasicly, Dust simply groaned and facepalmed.

"Yeah! She likes him, like REALLY likes him. She sent the signals but Dust didn't see 'im!"

"Fidget, really?" Fidget snapped in front of Dust, her paws placed either side of his cheeks.

"Dust, she sent the signs!"

**(A/N: You will not believe how hard it was to prevent me from typing 'Dust, she wants the ddddd')**

"Fidget-"

"The siiiiggggnnnssss!" Dust huffed in defeat, no wining against Fidget. Ever.

Ginger watched the scene with a happy smile, it was great having him back.

"Maybe you should go visit Haley?" Dust looked at Ginger with surprise.

"But I only just got here," Ginger smiled and looked north.

"I only arrived as well, but I have to sort out temporary homes for the moonbloods so I can't really lounge around until later." Dust nodded and smiled at her again.

"Ok later then!" They said their goodbyes( Which was basically hugging each other's brains out before Fidget pulled at Dust's shirt for him to hurry up) and parted.

**Xx-xX**

Dust jumped down a rusted old pipe to land beside the blacksmith's forge, a cloud of dust settling around his boots.

The forge had a metal sign hanging from hook, the words 'Closed due to family issues' carved into it.

Dust looked around to find no-one around, the only sign of life was a window with a candle lit.

"Perhaps Fidget and I should leave you alone," Dust thought for a moment before nodding. He placed the sword beside a grindstone and Fidget curled up beside fire after spouting some things about signs.

Dust walked up to Haley and Matti's home and hesitantly knocking on the door. The door creaked open to reveal Matti.

"Who is i-" Matti froze mid-sentence, Dust chuckled nervously.

"Maattttiii, how about that weather?" Matti started to fumble with his words before stopping, he then suddenly kicked Dust in the shin. It didn't hurt him but the message went across.

"You made my Sister cry!" Dust raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to die but I had to defeat Gaius," Dust then kneeled down to Matti's level.

"Would you mind if I talked to your Sister?" Matti tried to shut the door but Dust swiftly blocked.

"Matti, you don't like me. I get it, but guess what? Haley does and she's going to be upset if I don't talk to her! I've tried to be friends with but I guess it's not happening, so just tell me. Why do you hate me?" Matti stood in silence for a moment before looking at his feet.

"There was a customer a while back, he was fond of Sis but I woke up one night to see him standing over her bed. I screamed and Dad ran in and hit him until he couldn't stand." Dust nodded as Matti continued, it's the first time they've ever had a conversation so he wasn't missing a word.

"I don't want Haley to get hurt, so I don't trust our viditing customers, but..." Matti moved out of the way of the entrance, allowing Dust to walk forward.

"Just go," Dust smiled and ruffled Matti's hair.

"Thanks Matti," he was only met by grumbles. Dust walked up the stairs before reaching a door marked 'Haley.'

He knocked on door and waited only to hear shuffling and sniffling.

"Not now Matti!" Dust knocked again only to recieve the same response, only a little more agressive.

He sighed and decided against his better jugdement to open the door.

**Xx-xX **

**Ending it here, more to write, four a.m, not doing anymore until I sleep.**


End file.
